<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atonement by 420alo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598807">Atonement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alo/pseuds/420alo'>420alo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teriah, The Young and the Restless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alo/pseuds/420alo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic begins in February 2017.  In it, Mariah left town shortly after Hilary tripped her on a live episode of GC Buzz in mid-December 2016.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mariah Copeland/Tessa Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She was gasping for air, struggling wildly to keep herself from sinking under.  Her arms felt like lead and she could feel her body starting to shut down.  The icy water wrapped around her, willing her to accept her fate.  Just before she went under to descend into her icy tomb, she thought she heard a voice call out to her.  It was a voice she didn't recognize yet it brought her comfort in her final moments.  She lost consciousness as she sunk beneath the water's surface so she didn't feel two strong arms grab ahold of her and slowly pull her out of the water onto the ice.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss!?  Miss!?  Please wake up!" Tessa yelled frantically at the petite woman she had just pulled out of the water.  She checked her pulse and it was still there but fading fast.  Tessa administered CPR until the redhead sputtered and began coughing up water.  Tessa quickly rolled her to her side and patted her back gently but firmly until no more water came out.  Tessa rolled the woman until she was on her back again, "Miss, can you hear me?"  The woman stared at her dreamily before asking, "Are you an angel?  Am I in heaven?" then she passed out.  Shit!  Tessa thought fast and realized the best option was for her to take this woman back to her cabin.  It was a mile away and she would have to carry the woman but she was certain she could do it.  The real question was, would she be able to get her there fast enough to keep hypothermia from setting in?  She sprung into action, carefully scooping the prone woman into her arms then following the path on the ice she had taken to get to the woman safely after seeing her struggling in the water.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa trudged through the snow as quickly as she could while carrying the woman in her arms bridal style.  She set a plan in her head of what steps to take when they got to her cabin and then started wondering what this woman was doing out here by herself in the first place.  Town was thirty miles away and her closest neighbor was ten miles away.  Tessa picked up her pace as the reality of how close this woman came to dying, and still could, hit her hard.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered her cabin, Tessa laid the woman down on her couch.  She took off the woman's boots and socks then stripped her down to her underwear trying not to let her eyes rove over the redhead's beautiful body.  She grabbed a fresh towel from the closet and dried the woman's body then her hair.  She picked her up and brought her into her bedroom to lay her gently on the bed.  She pulled the covers over the woman and layered a few more blankets over her.  She tossed a few more pieces of wood into the fire already burning in her wood stove then headed into the living room to get a fire going in the fireplace as well.  Once the fire was going, Tessa went back into her bedroom to check on the woman.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was still shivering and her body didn't seem to be warming up at all.  Tessa sighed when she realized what she needed to do but she wasn't going to let this woman die if she could help it.  She quickly stripped down to her bra and underwear then pulled the covers back.  She felt the woman's undergarments and was dismayed to find they were still pretty wet.  Gingerly and taking care to avert her eyes, she removed the rest of the woman's clothing before sliding into the bed next to her.  She pulled the woman's body on top of her own then drew the covers back over them both.  She wrapped her arms around the woman and felt her shivering slowly subside.  She could feel the woman softly breathing into her neck which was encouraging as was the rise in her body temperature.  Another twenty minutes like this and the woman should be out of the woods.  Tessa found the rhythm of the woman's breathing to be very soothing and accidentally fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi.  Who are you?" Tessa heard someone say and slowly opened her eyes to find the beautiful redhead regarding her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi.  I'm Tessa.  What's your name?" Tessa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mariah," Mariah said with a small smile.  "I really must have tied one on last night because I don't remember meeting you let alone hooking up with you," Mariah shook her head ruefully because she had a feeling sex with Tessa was something she would want to remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Hooking up with?" Tessa asked with confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah.  I'm assuming we had sex because I'm naked and you're almost naked.  Regretfully I don't remember any of it but I'm up for making some new memories if you are," Mariah said seductively before pressing her lips to Tessa's.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa's initial shock when Mariah's lips touched her own quickly gave way to a long ago buried need within her.  She returned the kiss and deepened it, sliding her tongue between Mariah's lips when they parted to release a moan.  One of Mariah's hands slid into Tessa's hair and gently massaged her scalp.  Tessa ran her hands down Mariah's body until she was gently cupping her ass cheeks.  She was so engrossed with Mariah's delightful derriere that she didn't notice Mariah's hand snaking its way between their bodies until it had slipped into her undies and zeroed in on her clit.  She moaned with pleasure as Mariah rubbed slow circles on her clit.  She knew she would come quickly, it had been a long time since she had been with someone.  Moments later she cried out as she came, "Mariah!"</p><p> </p><p>Mariah pulled her hand out of Tessa's underwear and drew them down the trembling woman's long legs.  She settled between Tessa's thighs, spreading her legs further apart before kissing a trail up the inside of her thighs, alternating sides as she went.  When she was hovering directly over Tessa's sex she looked up and locked eyes with the dark haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Mariah," Tessa implored the redhead as she lifted her hips up.  She was dying to feel Mariah's mouth on her.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah licked her lips and smiled at Tessa before lowering her face into Tessa's essence.  She ran her tongue through Tessa's wet folds before slipping it inside her.  Tessa bucked her hips, drawing Mariah's tongue deeper inside.  Mariah worked her tongue in Tessa until the taller woman was a writhing mess on the brink of release.  She pulled out of Tessa to draw her clit into her mouth, sucking until she came.  She rolled Tessa onto her stomach so she could unhook her bra.  "I want you on all fours.  Would you do that for me?" Mariah whispered the request in Tessa's ear.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa pushed herself up until she was on all fours, letting her bra slide down her arms to completely free her breasts.  Mariah moved behind her and leaned forward to fondle her breasts.  Tessa's nipples hardened when Mariah pinched them gently.  Tessa felt Mariah nudge her legs further apart with her knee and her pussy clenched in anticipation.  Mariah removed her right hand from Tessa's breast and brought it to her wet center.  Every nerve ending in her body was on high alert, eagerly awaiting the imminent penetration of her core.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah slid one finger inside Tessa's welcoming warmth and moaned softly when she felt her lover's walls suction tight around her.  She gently pumped her finger in and out of Tessa, adding a second one when the dark haired woman asked for more.  She increased the speed of her thrusts and added a third finger when Tessa cried out, "More.  Faster."  Mariah delighted in how responsive Tessa's body was to her touch.  This made her regret not remembering last night even more.  She hoped she had brought the dark haired beauty as much pleasure then as she seemed to be doing now.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa moaned uncontrollably into her pillow as Mariah pumped into her with great skill.  She never wanted this to end but could feel her orgasm knocking at the door.  Several thrusts later, she found her release and collapsed onto the bed with Mariah still inside her.  She panted as her body shook, feeling a great sense of loss when Mariah pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah moved to lay on her side next to Tessa, rubbing soothing circles on the spent woman's back.  Damn this woman was sexy as fuck, maybe she would stick around for a while even if it meant breaking her own rule about not staying in the same place for more than a week.  She pressed her lips to Tessa's shoulder which prompted her to turn her head and pull Mariah's face to her own for a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa rolled Mariah onto her back as she kissed the redhead, one of her hands finding a perky breast to caress.  She broke the kiss to lavish Mariah's other breast with attention.  She circled her nipple slowly with her tongue before drawing it into her mouth, eliciting a loud moan from the redhead.  After showering her other breast with the same attention, Tessa kissed her way down Mariah's stomach until she reached her soaking wet center.  She pushed Mariah's legs apart and made herself at home between them.  She dove right in, unable to resist the intoxicating aroma of Mariah's arousal.  She licked through Mariah's wetness, painting an abstract work of art with her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck Tessa!  That feels so good," Mariah cried out as Tessa's tongue delivered stroke after stroke of immense pleasure.  She wove her hands into Tessa's hair and pushed her mouth even closer to where she wanted her the most.  Tessa instantly latched onto her clit and sucked her erect.  Mariah came a short time later, crying out Tessa's name over and over as she rode the incredibly intense waves of her orgasm.  She felt Tessa slip two fingers inside her and sighed happily.  Tessa began fucking her with a slow steady rhythm.  "Harder and faster please, baby," Mariah pleaded with Tessa.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa pumped her fingers into Mariah hard and fast as requested and soon had her lover matching her rhythm and meeting her thrusts.  Mariah was so wet Tessa had to be careful not to slip out of her, lest she disrupt the perfect rhythm they had achieved.  When Mariah finally came, she released a flood of juices the likes of which Tessa had never seen before.  Tessa crawled up Mariah's body, kissed her lips softly then snuggled up next to her.  They laid together in comfortable silence while Mariah recovered from her climax before Mariah broke that silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I am such an asshole.  How could I not remember something as incredible as sex with you?  I don't care how drunk I was," Mariah didn't look at Tessa when she spoke because she was ashamed of herself.</p><p> </p><p>"No Mariah, I'm the asshole," Tessa said apologetically.  "We didn't have sex last night and I'm sorry I let you believe we did," she turned to face Mariah when she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah turned her head to look at Tessa after she finished speaking.  "We didn't?  I don't understand.  Why were we in bed together?  Naked?"</p><p> </p><p>"To stop you from getting hypothermia," Tessa replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hypothermia?  What happened exactly?" Mariah asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm not sure what happened because I didn't see the accident but you fell through some thin ice into the lake and I pulled you out.  The lake's a mile from my cabin so I brought you back here to warm you up after you passed out.  I took off your wet clothes and piled blankets on you in my bed by the fire.  But you were still shivering so I stripped down to employ the old body heat trick.  Having you lying on top of me was so comforting that I must have drifted to sleep.  You know what happened next," Tessa told Mariah, embarrassed by her actions.</p><p> </p><p>Mariah propped herself up on her elbow so she could fully face Tessa.  "So, you saved my life?" Mariah asked as she stared into Tessa's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yeah," Tessa replied uncomfortably.  She wasn't prepared for Mariah to roll on top of her and pin her to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"In that case, let me apologize for not thanking you properly enough and remedy the situation," Mariah captured Tessa's lips in a searing kiss.  "Wanna shower with me?" she asked the stunning woman beneath her after pulling away from her delectable lips.</p><p> </p><p>Tessa nodded her head before drawing Mariah's head back down to kiss her again then rolled her over onto her back.  "But first," Tessa said before sliding down Mariah's body until she was between her legs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>After a decidedly steamy shower followed by a comforting lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup, Tessa made tea for the two of them to drink in front of the fire.  She sat down next to Mariah on the couch and handed her a cup of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," Mariah smiled at Tessa as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug and took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, any chance you've remembered what led up to your accident?" Tessa inquired before taking a sip of her tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, my mind just draws a blank when I try to," Mariah answered with a bit of annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, I don't mean to pry," Tessa apologized, sensing she was irritating the redhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No.  Hey Tessa, I'm sorry.  I'm not mad at you or anything, just frustrated that I can't remember what happened," Mariah said as she reached out to take one of Tessa's hands and squeeze it reassuringly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I can help you with that," Tessa suggested as she laced her fingers with Mariah's.  "What's the last thing you can remember happening before you woke up in my bed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I was at this dive bar in a town called Molalla looking to get my drink on and maybe pick up some strange but after about ten minutes there, I realized the only other women in the joint were with their menfolk so I wasn't going to be leaving with anyone.  I decided to hit up a liquor store instead and drink in my camper.  I didn't want to stay in town so I drove along the highway for a while until I saw what looked like a rest stop, then pulled over and parked.  No one else was around but it wasn't a rest stop, just a couple of old picnic tables and a trash can.  It seemed as good a place as any to park for the night. I grabbed a six pack from the fridge, bundled up and copped a squat on one of the tables where I proceeded to get pretty hammered.  I don't remember getting back into the camper but I must have stumbled in because when I woke up, I was sprawled on the bed still fully dressed and incredibly nauseous.  I sprinted outside and heaved up all that alcohol into some bushes.  In the light of the day I was able to see more of my surroundings than I had the night before.  I saw a frozen over lake not too far from where I was.  I freshened up, had a cup of coffee then went to check out the lake.  I stood at the edge of the lake staring at the vast sheet of ice covering it, lost in thought.  I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me and when I turned around to investigate, a sizeable deer lurched out of a bush and came charging at me.  I freaked out and ran away from it right onto the ice.  My boot came down on a thin patch and in I went.  I tried to pull myself out but there wasn't anything for me to grab onto.  Eventually the weight of my water logged clothes was too much for me and I wasn't able to tread water anymore.  I remember thinking of all the ways for me to die, this certainly wasn't one I had considered.  Then I blacked out and next thing I knew I woke up in the most wonderful way.  I even pinched myself to make sure I hadn't died and gone to heaven, not that heaven would take a sinner like myself."  It dawned on Mariah as she finished recounting the events of the morning how close she came to dying and how lucky she was Tessa had happened upon her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wally strikes again," Tessa said with a shake of her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wally?" Mariah cocked her head to the side and looked at Tessa curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The deer.  I call him Wally.  He's actually very sweet but he doesn't realize his playful actions come off as threatening to strangers.  He may have unintentionally put you in danger but he also saved you," Tessa and Wally had formed a tight bond with one another over the years.  "Like I said before, I didn't witness your fall and I was too far away to have heard anything.  I was actually leaving some food out for Wally when he came running toward me like a bat out of hell.  I knew right away something was wrong so I followed him when he turned and ran back toward the lake.  He led me to the edge of the lake near where you had fallen in and that's when I saw you struggling in the water.  I got to you just as you went under and was able to pull you out.  You were unconscious but had a pulse so I administered CPR until you started coughing up water.  You asked me a couple of questions before you passed out.  Then I carried you back here and you know the rest," Tessa was amazed this potential tragedy had a happy ending as that wasn't usually the case for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess I can't be upset with Wally since he ended up coming to the rescue.  Out of curiosity, what did I ask you before I passed out?" Mariah wondered what she would say in that situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, you asked me if I was an angel and if you were in heaven," Tessa blushed furiously as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah laughed out loud upon hearing this, "Leave it to me to try and pick up a hottie with cheesy lines after almost dying."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cheesy or not, you succeeded," Tessa flashed Mariah a sexy smile before leaning in to kiss her softly.  "I should probably go move your camper onto my property so it doesn't get towed or ticketed.  Are the keys in your jacket?" Tessa asked as she stood up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If not, they're at the bottom of the lake.  Let me come with you," Mariah said as she got off the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a chance lady.  You stay here and rest by the warm fire.  I won't be long," Tessa said as she rifled through Mariah's jacket until she found her keys safely zipped up in a pocket.  She held the keys up triumphantly and walked back to Mariah.  "Make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you'd like.  Do you want me to grab a change of clothes or anything else from your camper?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm fine with the ones you lent me, thanks.  But if you want to grab the graham crackers, marshmallows and peanut butter cups from the cabinet over the sink we can make s'mores later," Mariah suggested hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peanut butter cups?" Tessa had only ever used chocolate bars to make s'mores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Trust me, you'll love them this way.  Unless, you aren't allergic to peanuts are you?" Mariah asked worriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not allergic and I love peanut butter cups.  Can't wait to try them melted with marshmallows and graham crackers," Tessa pulled Mariah into her arms and kissed her deeply.  "Be back soon," she said when the kiss ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah watched Tessa put on her jacket, boots and beanie then slip out the front door.  She took their empty tea cups into the kitchen and washed them, then set them in the dish rack to dry.  Next, she checked her boots by the fire to see if they had dried out at all since Tessa put them there.  Still pretty damp but they were definitely drying.  Nosy by nature and wanting to learn more about her new lover, Mariah started poking around the cabin.  She saw an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall in a corner of the living room and wondered if Tessa played at all.  Next to the guitar was a glass cabinet filled with records and a record player was perched on top of the cabinet.  She looked through the records, seeing artists she was familiar with and ones she'd never heard of.  Beside the cabinet was a bookshelf jam packed with books, most of which looked well read.  There was also a picture of Tessa and an elderly man that Mariah guessed was her grandpa with big smiles on their faces and their arms slung over each other's shoulders.  Mariah put a record on the player and grabbed one of her favorite books off the shelf then made herself comfy on the couch.  She spent the next hour reading while listening to 'Ella And Louis Again'.  The front door opened and Tessa came in, shutting the door behind her.  Mariah shut the book and set it down on the coffee table.  "Hi.  Everything go okay?" she asked the dark haired woman currently shedding her outer layer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi.  All good.  The camper was still there, no tickets.  I moved her and locked her up tight.  And, I got the s'mores fixins," Tessa smiled as she nodded toward the bag at her feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you Tessa, you are a lifesaver," Mariah laughed immediately when she heard her unintended pun.  "Literally."  She got up from the couch and picked up the bag at Tessa's feet then held her hand out to the taller woman.  "Come and sit with me by the fire?"  Tessa smiled and took her hand then let her lead them to the couch.  She sat Tessa down then sat beside her and snuggled up to her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa put her arm around Mariah and stroked her hair softly.  "This is nice," she said with a contented sigh as Mariah lightly traced the stitching around the front pocket of her jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It really is," Mariah agreed.  "I hope you don't mind that I poked around your living room and got into your stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all.  When I said make yourself at home, I meant it.  Love the music selection by the way.  And, what were you reading?" Tessa asked as she leaned over to look at the book on the table.  "Out of all the books on the shelf, you choose my absolute favorite?" Tessa looks down at Mariah with surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's one of my favorite books.  I've read it more times than I can count and by the looks of the well worn wear of the book, so have you," Mariah was enjoying that they had some similar interests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, lots of time for reading living out here by myself," Tessa replied.  "And, I love to read.  Always have.  It's a great way to escape from the real world for a while."  Books were the only thing that got her through her abusive childhood.  Tessa pushed the unpleasant thoughts from her mind and focused instead on the beautiful redhead in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I couldn't agree with you more.  For most of my life, books were my only friends.  Teaching me about all different types of people and the lives they lead.  Taking me on adventures across the globe.  Introducing me to new ideas and ways to see things," Mariah loved to get lost in books.  "So, how long have you lived here?  And, have you always lived here alone?" Mariah asked as she wanted to get to know the beautiful woman beside her better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've lived here about three years and always alone," Tessa answered the redhead's question.  "How about you?  Do you live in your camper or are you just on an adventure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kinda both.  Two months ago I was living on a giant ranch with my mom and younger sister in Wisconsin.  I left in mid-December and have been on the road since, living in my camper," Mariah felt a pang of guilt for ditching out on Sharon but she had to go.  She missed her and Faith every day but knew they were both better off without her around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have a destination in mind or are you just going where the wind takes you?" Tessa ran her hand up and down Mariah's arm lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The wind.  And I have to say, I'm particularly fond of where it has dropped me this time," Mariah pulled Tessa's face to her own to plant a soft kiss on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does that mean you might stick around for a while?" Tessa asked the redhead hopefully after the kiss ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It does, if that's okay with you," Mariah smiled at Tessa as she stroked her cheek gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's more than okay, I would really like for you to stay.  And I promise to protect you from Wally while you're here," Tessa assured Mariah as she stared into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have a feeling Wally and I are going to become great friends.  After all, without him, I never would have met you," Mariah leaned in to kiss Tessa again.  Tessa pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  Mariah moaned into Tessa's mouth and straddled her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa ran her hands down Mariah's back until she was gripping her ass tightly.  Mariah slid her hands under Tessa's shirt and deftly unhooked her bra.  Tessa arched her back when one of Mariah's hands palmed her breast.  She tugged the sweats and underwear she had loaned Mariah down enough to slide two fingers inside the redhead's wetness.  Mariah broke their kiss to remove her shirt as Tessa pumped her fingers into her.  Taking full advantage of not giving Mariah a bra to wear, Tessa drew one of her hardened nipples into her mouth and sucked it vigorously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Tessa, I'm so close baby," Mariah cried out as she gripped Tessa's strong shoulders while the taller woman fucked her.  A few thrusts later sent her tumbling over the edge, screaming Tessa's name.  Mariah collapsed on top of Tessa with her fingers still buried deep inside her.  When Tessa tried to withdraw, Mariah pleaded with her not to, "Please don't.  You feel so good inside me."  Tessa heeded her request and stayed where she was which pleased Mariah a great deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa could feel Mariah's pussy pulsating around her fingers and it was driving her mad with desire.  She wiggled her fingers, prompting Mariah to start riding her hard.  As soon as Mariah came again, Tessa pulled out of her and laid her down on the couch.  She pulled her sweats and undies off and moved between her legs to lick up the juices flowing from her womanhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah clutched Tessa's hair in her fists and pushed her deeper into her wetness.  She cried out when Tessa's tongue penetrated her.  The dark haired woman skillfully worked her hole with her talented tongue, bringing her to a place where she thought she couldn't bear any more pleasure.  When Tessa touched her thumb to Mariah's clit, she came hard and fast, flooding Tessa's mouth.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa swallowed every drop  of Mariah's offering, unable to get enough of the sweet nectar to satisfy her craving.  Mariah touched her head to get her attention and motioned for her once she had it.  Tessa crawled up Mariah's body until she was laying on top of her.  She kissed Mariah softly on the lips before resting her head in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah stroked Tessa's silky hair with one hand and drew lazy circles on her back with the other.  "This is quite relaxing.  I see why you fell asleep," Mariah said softly as the rhythm of her breathing began to match Tessa's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you tired?  Would you like to take a nap?" Tessa asked the redhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No and no.  What about you?" Mariah asked, worried she may have worn Tessa out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not tired but maybe we can move this to the bedroom where there's a bigger surface to work on," Tessa suggested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds good to me," Mariah replied.  "Are you okay?" she asked Tessa when the taller woman groaned and winced slightly as she got up off her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a little sore.  Overtaxed some muscles I haven't used in quite a while," Tessa responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, I can help you with that.  Do you have any lotion?" Mariah asked as she got up from the couch and stood next to Tessa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, what's it for?" Tessa inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A massage if you want it.  I'm pretty good at it or so I've been told," Mariah made the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That sounds lovely, thank you," Tessa could think of nothing she would want more than to have Mariah's hands all over her any way she could get them.  "I sure hope you're not going to put clothes back on for the massage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a chance," Mariah said with a wink before leading Tessa into the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Strip, then lie down on the bed face down," Mariah whispered in Tessa's ear once they entered the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes ma'am," Tessa smirked at Mariah as she turned to face her lover.  She lifted her sweater over her head and tossed it aside.  She let her hands wander over her breasts before trailing down her stomach to unfasten her pants.  Tessa was acutely aware of just how raptly Mariah was watching her undress so she stretched out the journey her pants took down her long legs.  She kicked the pants to the side before slowly tugging her panties down the same path her pants had just taken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good god woman, you are so incredibly beautiful," Mariah said with wonder.  "Should I use the lotion on the nightstand or is there another you would prefer?" Mariah asked as she indicated the bottle of lotion on the nightstand next to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That one's good," Tessa responded as a blush tinted her cheeks red.  She climbed onto the bed and laid down on her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah picked up the bottle of lotion and climbed on top of Tessa, straddling her lower back.  "If I'm applying too much pressure or not enough, just let me know," she said to Tessa as she squirted some lotion into her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," Tessa replied as she tried not to focus on the way Mariah's wetness pressed against her lower back was causing her own wetness to grow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah started with Tessa's shoulders, kneading her flesh with strong fingers.  She felt Tessa's body relax into her touch and smiled when she heard a low moan come from the sexy woman beneath her.  When she happened upon a knot just below Tessa's right shoulder blade, she gently worked on it until it was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you Mariah.  I didn't realize the strain that knot was putting on my body," Tessa said with gratitude.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah leaned down to whisper in Tessa's ear, her hardened nipples brushing against the taller woman's bare back.  "It was my absolute pleasure.  Are there any other areas you want me to give special attention to?" Mariah asked before kissing her softly below the ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There is one spot that's aching for your touch," Tessa replied breathily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And that is?" Mariah's voice had grown husky with desire because she knew exactly what spot Tessa was referring to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Between my legs," Tessa replied before Mariah's weight was removed from her as the redhead climbed off and rolled her over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah kissed Tessa's lips gently before speaking again.  "This massage isn't over yet, I'm just going to give you a happy ending sooner than planned," Mariah promised her lover before sliding down her body and settling between her legs.  Mariah dragged her tongue up through Tessa's wet folds slowly, circling her clit several times before drawing it into her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa moaned, arching her back and pressing her sex impossibly closer to Mariah's skillful mouth.  The redhead sucked her right to the edge then abruptly released her sensitive nubbin and entered her with her tongue.  Tessa was writhing with unbridled delight as Mariah's tongue deftly massaged her slick inner walls.  She cried out Mariah's name euphorically when she came and soon found the redhead's tongue replaced by her fingers sliding into her.  Tessa's pleasure receptors were on overload as she thrust her hips to meet Mariah's fingers, encouraging her to increase the pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah pumped her fingers into Tessa, eliciting moan after moan from the dark haired woman.  Tessa's hips bucked wildly then stilled completely as another orgasm tore through her body.  She gently pulled her fingers out and laid next to Tessa on her side, their naked flesh pressed together as much as possible.  Mariah stroked Tessa's hair and cheek softly while she rode the waves of her orgasm.  "You okay?" she asked her lover quietly once her breathing had evened out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm, very much so," Tessa murmured contentedly as she captured Mariah's lips with her own.  She slid her tongue into the shorter woman's mouth, gently engaging her in a spirited tangling of their tongues.  Tessa rolled Mariah onto her back, her naked body flush against the redhead's own nakedness.  She snaked her hand between their bodies until it reached Mariah's center of need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tessa... I haven't finished your massage," Mariah protested weakly as Tessa's long fingers slid into her folds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Later," Tessa replied as she entered the redhead with a calculated thrust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sweet jesus Tessa, I love having you inside me," Mariah was panting heavily as Tessa moved within her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I love how your pussy suctions tightly around my fingers while I'm fucking you.  You get me so wet so easily," Tessa continued thrusting into Mariah's welcoming wetness, taking great pleasure in the sounds of sexual enjoyment Mariah was emitting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck Tessa!  I'm coming baby!" Mariah cried out as she felt her orgasm take hold.  Her body shook with pleasure while Tessa continued moving within her.  She pulled Tessa's face to her own, kissing her deeply, desperate to be as close to her lover as possible when she inevitably came again.  Tessa seemed to know her body so well, as though they had been lovers for years instead of mere hours.  She almost passed out from the force of the second climax Tessa drew from her body, the pleasure she felt made her head swim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa gently withdrew from Mariah's pulsing core then rolled them over so Mariah was lying on top of her.  She stroked Mariah's hair with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles on the redhead's back.  Soon, Tessa realized the adorable woman on top of her had fallen asleep.  She smiled softly, wrapped her arms around Mariah then dozed off as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a rejuvenating nap, Mariah finished Tessa's massage and gave her several more happy endings before the pair took a nice hot shower together.  Mariah helped Tessa prepare a delicious dinner of pasta with fresh vegetables from her greenhouse.  Tessa poured them some more wine after dinner then they sat down on the sofa in front of the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mariah, I don't want to be intrusive but I would like to get to know you," Tessa said before taking a sip of her wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would you like to know?" Mariah asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything.  Everything," Tessa said with a smile.  "Maybe start with where you learned how to give such a fantastic massage."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I learned from a member of the cult I grew up in," Mariah stated truthfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry but did you say you grew up in a cult?" Tessa asked with astonishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah.  It's kinda a long story so let me try giving you the abbreviated version.  Stolen from birth mother by delivery doctor.  Sold to nurse by doctor.  Nurse bought me for the leader of the cult she belonged to.  Thought that nurse was my mom, she never gave a shit about me.  Left the cult in my late teens.  Ran cons, lied, stole - was just generally a horrible person.  Ended up being hired to gaslight my birth mother but didn't know that's who she was at the time.  Pretended to be the ghost of her dead daughter, my identical twin, and eventually got caught.  She forgave me, took me in, tried to help me.  I rejected her, tried to seduce her boyfriend and turned to the cult leader when she threw me out for that.  Cult leader kidnapped and drugged me then forced me to marry him.  My birth mother learned that I was her long lost daughter while I was being held against my will by the cult leader and she rescued me.  I rejected her again when she told me the truth about who I was.  She persisted and eventually I accepted her and started turning my life around.  I ended up leaving a couple of months ago because I realized that as much as I wanted to change and thought I had, I had just started justifying the times I lied, kept secrets and did questionable things to keep secrets she had about questionable things she did.  I told myself that's what family does for each other but the truth is I was just enabling her and making it so I'd never change into a better person.  So this extended road trip I've been on is kind of like a spiritual quest.  Sorry if that's too much info but I've decided being up front with people right away is the best way to keep myself on the path I've chosen," Mariah had been watching Tessa's face closely as she relayed her story but wasn't able to glean anything from the dark haired woman's facial expressions, or should she say lack of facial expressions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, that's a lot to take in but I want you to know how much I appreciate your openness and honesty.  It seems fair that I do the same.  I'm going to need a bit more wine before I get into my story though.  Can I top you off?" Tessa asked as she indicated Mariah's half empty wine glass on the coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes please," Mariah replied.  Tessa leaned over to kiss her on the lips before getting up to grab the bottle of wine from the kitchen.  The taller woman topped off both their glasses when she returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa took a healthy swig of her wine before beginning her story.  "Okay, I was born and raised in Chicago.  Abusive alcoholic father and drug addict mother.  Pretty much raised myself and my younger sister.  Something horrible happened when I was seventeen that I don't talk about.  As a result I ended up homeless, no money, no one to turn to for help and was saddled with massive debt.  To survive I ran cons, lied, stole - you know, was generally a horrible person," Tessa and Mariah shared a small smile.  "One day I tried running a quick con on an elderly gentleman feeding birds in the park.  He was too sharp to fall for my lame story about needing twenty bucks to get home after being stranded in Chicago by my jerk of a boyfriend.  Instead he offered to buy me lunch from a nearby hot dog cart.  I accepted because I hadn't eaten anything in days.  That was the beginning of the most meaningful relationship I've ever had.  Hank, that was his name, came back to the park at the same time the next day and bought me lunch again.  We got to know each other very well over the next few weeks while lunching together in the park.  Eventually Hank offered me a job as his live in personal helper.  He had some health issues that made it hard for him to do certain things for himself and he knew I lived in a homeless shelter so he thought the job might be a good solution for both of us.  And, it was.  Hank became like the grandfather I never had and we got along really well.  After a few months Hank mentioned he was wanting to move away from the city to live full time in a house on a nice chunk of land he owned in Molalla and asked if I would come with him.  I accepted because there was nothing left for me in Chicago.  We lived in Molalla for about a year before his health took a turn for the worse.  He didn't want to spend his final days in a hospital so I cared for him at home until he passed.  At the memorial I arranged for him, I was approached by his lawyer who told me I was mentioned in Hank's will so I should come to the reading.  I was completely floored to find out just how wealthy Hank was and stunned by what he left me.  I got the house in Molalla and this cabin that we used to spend time at when the weather was nice plus all the contents of both houses and his trucks.  He also paid off all my debt, left me a nice chunk of change to live off of until I turn twenty-five at which time I can access the one hundred million dollar trust he set up for me.  Yeah, it's a shit ton of money and I still have a hard time believing it myself," Tessa added when she saw how wide Mariah's eyes got when she mentioned the amount of the trust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, he left you everything then?" Mariah asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, not at all.  Turns out Hank was a billionaire.  I never would have guessed that because her was so down to earth and lived pretty simply.  He left half of his estate to his ungrateful children and the remaining amount was given to different charities.  Hank was such a kind soul and I miss him every day.  I'm grateful for the time I had with him but can't help wishing we had had more," Tessa smiled sadly as a few tears rolled down her face.  Mariah pulled her into her arms and held her as she sobbed softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah gently stroked Tessa's hair as she held the sobbing woman in her arms.  She wasn't sure why but she felt an intense need to comfort Tessa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, didn't mean to be such a bummer," Tessa said as she pulled back from Mariah's embrace and wiped away the tears on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing to be sorry about and I doubt you could be a bummer even if you tried," Mariah said before kissing Tessa softly on the lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're sweet," Tessa said as she flashed the redhead a smile.  "And, speaking of sweet..." Tessa trailed off as Mariah began planting kisses along the column of her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah leaned in close to Tessa's ear and whispered, "Ready for s'mores?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So ready," Tessa answered with a grin before capturing Mariah's lips in a heated kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Tessa insisted on taking Mariah out to breakfast at her favorite restaurant in town.  Tessa parked the truck on the street in front of a cute building that looked like something out of an old western.  The restaurant was called 'The Hitchin' Post' and Mariah was charmed by it on sight.  Tessa held the door to the restaurant open for Mariah then shut it behind them.  They both shed their jackets and Tessa hung them on some hooks along the wall with other diner's jackets.  The restaurant was bustling with activity and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, wait staff included.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tessa!  Sweetie, it's been too long," a tall woman about Tessa's age with short spikey hair dyed purple enveloped the dark haired woman in a giant bear hug.  "There's an open spot at the counter and a free table in the other room, take your pick," the woman said with a smile after releasing Tessa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Autumn, it's great to see you.  Sorry I haven't been by in a while.  I'll take the table because I'm here with someone," Tessa told her friend as she reached out for Mariah's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, well, who do we have here?" Autumn asked as she held her hand out to the redhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Mariah.  Nice to meet you," Mariah smiled at Autumn as she shook her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's very nice to meet you Mariah.  So, you and Tessa are friends or..?" Autumn left the question hanging.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or," Mariah responded with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Autumn laughed heartily at this, "I like her Tessa.  I like her a lot.  Come on, I'll take you to your table."  Autumn led the women to an empty table by the window.  "I'll be right back with coffee," she promised before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This place is so homey Tessa.  I love it," Mariah told her lover as she absorbed the restaurant's décor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I love it here and the food is great too," Tessa grabbed a menu from the holder and handed it to Mariah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Any recommendations?" Mariah asked as she opened the menu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything's good but my personal favorite is the country omelet," Tessa told her lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah found the country omelet on the menu and read the description.  "That sounds delicious, I think that's what I'm going to get," Mariah said as she closed the menu and put it back in the holder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had a very nice breakfast, talking about this and that over the next forty-five minutes.  Things at the restaurant slowed down enough that Autumn was able to join them for ten minutes after they finished eating.  Autumn grabbed a chair from a nearby unoccupied table and moved it to their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Mariah, you from around here?" Autumn asked once she was seated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, just passing through," Mariah answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know Tessa from Chicago?" Autumn asked.  Tessa didn't like to talk about her life in Chicago so Autumn assumed there wasn't anyone there she cared to see ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, we actually just met yesterday," Mariah said before taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's interesting," Autumn said as she shot Tessa a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it?  How so?" Mariah asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tessa's never brought someone here.  Since Hank passed, she only ever comes alone.  And, a lot less frequently.  It's nice to see her with someone having a good time again," Autumn had become concerned that Tessa was going to go full hermit and never leave the woods.  This thought saddened Autumn because Tessa was a vibrant, caring young woman with so much love to give others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mariah placed her hand over Tessa's on the table when the dark haired woman blushed slightly at her friend's words.  "Well, I'm really happy she brought me here.  This place is very welcoming and the food was fantastic.  And, I've had nothing but a good time since meeting Tessa," Mariah said as she squeezed Tessa's hand gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, there's clearly a story to be told here about your meeting but I've got to get back to work.  I don't suppose the two of you are staying in town for a bit and could maybe meet up with me later?" Autumn inquired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, I was hoping to stop by the homestead if you don't mind," Tessa told her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I don't mind Tessa.  You can swing by anytime.  It is, after all, your house.  Spare key is in the same spot as always if you don't have yours on you," Autumn said with a smile.  Tessa hadn't been by since handing Autumn the keys after renting the house to her almost three years ago despite Autumn constantly inviting her over.  Seems meeting Mariah had changed something in Tessa and Autumn was liking that change.  It was good to see a genuine smile on her friend's face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You coming home after your shift?" Tessa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah.  You think you'll be there when I get home?" Autumn asked hopefully.  It would be great to catch up with Tessa and she'd like to get to know Mariah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Most likely," Tessa replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Great.  Would either of you like one last refill on your coffee?" Autumn asked as she got up and put the chair back at the table she had taken it from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes please," Mariah and Tessa responded simultaneously.  This made Autumn chuckle as she walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast, Tessa showed Mariah around the small but completely charming town.  She seemed to know everyone they came into contact with and be well liked by them all.  Mariah wanted this for herself but knew she needed to work on herself before that could happen.  Being around Tessa made her feel like a better person already and she knew she could learn a lot from her.  Once they had toured the town, Tessa drove them down a quaint country road, eventually turning into a dirt and gravel driveway that ended outside a modest, cozy looking house.  They walked around the property first and Tessa told her sweet stories about Hank, like how he enjoyed sitting by the stream that ran through the property to "fish" even though there absolutely were never any fish in there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got back to the house and Tessa slipped the key into the front door lock, Mariah took the taller woman's other hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly because she sensed Tessa was nervous about going inside.  Tessa squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile before opening the door.  Her lover seemed to relax a little once they were inside and gave her the grand tour of the two bedroom, two bath home.  Tessa paused for a moment before opening the door to Hank's bedroom, seemingly to steel herself for what she was about to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tessa looked around the room once inside and smiled fondly as she took in her surroundings.  The room looked exactly as she had left it after Hank passed.  She could tell Autumn had been cleaning it regularly and made a mental note to thank her for that.  "Would it be weird of me to ask you to lie on the bed with me for a bit?" Tessa asked Mariah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not at all," Mariah replied as she laid down on the bed with Tessa and snuggled into her arms.  They laid there like that for the next half an hour, Tessa stroking Mariah's hair as she told her more about Hank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They ended up staying for dinner at Autumn's insistence.  She made Chicken Parmesan from scratch and it was delicious but the real star of the evening was the strawberry rhubarb pie she had made the night before, using strawberry rhubarb grown in a garden on the property.  Mariah had never had any variety of rhubarb before, in a pie or otherwise, but it was now her new favorite vegetable.  Autumn was a terrific host and Mariah found herself liking the woman a great deal.  She could see why Tessa and her were such good friends.  It was pretty late when they left, Autumn invited them to stay the night but Tessa declined the offer.  Instead, Autumn packed up leftovers for them and sent them on their way.  When they got back to the cabin, they were both so tired that they collapsed onto the bed fully clothed and fell asleep in each other's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>